panefandomcom-20200223-history
Reilly Coons
Reilly Coons is a Partner NPC character created and played by Umbrae Calamitas, as the main rival of her GTS Plus forums character, Tuesday Ilia Berdison. Trainer Information Appearance Tall and thin, Reilly has thick reddish-brown hair with natural streaks of darker red. It sits in a wild, unruly mass on his head like a slumbering flareon. He has tan skin from his excursions throughout Furoh and Sinnoh, almost all of his time spent outdoors, rarely sleeping inside in favor of the good ol' fashioned tent and sleeping bag. Reilly wears a pair of brown worn-out jeans and a white and blue T-shirt. He has a red scarf that's always wrapped around his neck and brown broken-in sneakers. Personality At first meeting, Reilly tends to give everyone the same impression: remarkably conceited. In truth, he doesn't have a great deal of confidence in his abilities, but is driven by a fierce determination to prove himself. Born as the only son in what must have been centuries, Reilly doesn't have a place in the family business like his mother or his sisters. Instead, he must find his own place, and he is still searching for it, as well as for who he is, personally. Reilly is very kind to pokemon and gets along with them exceptionally well. Items and Equipment Biography Before Furoh Reilly was born and raised in Sunyshore City, like all of his sisters. Reilly spent a good deal of his childhood wondering where he fit in, because he didn't seem ''to fit in at all. While his sisters came of age and became nurses at pokemon centres around Sinnoh, Reilly studied up on pokemon and healing, but when he suggested that he become a male nurse at a pokemon centre when he turned ten, he was shot down. Sons in their family were rare, and they could not become nurses. That was a job for a Joy. So Reilly, ten years old and with a broken dream, lingered in Sunyshore without a purpose, until one day, walking through the fields outside of town, he stumbled upon an older gentleman being attacked by a mawile. Reilly chased the creature away with a stick (though nearly got bit in the process) long enough for the gentleman to grab a pokeball from his briefcase and send out an Infernape to chase the creature off. The man introduced himself as Professor Rowan, the Sinnoh region's professor and pokemon evolution researcher. When Rowan learned that Reilly was eleven and still hadn't begun his pokemon journey, he strongly suggested that Reilly not let such an opportunity pass him by. For helping him, however, Professor Rowan decided to give Reilly a gift, and gave him a pokemon egg. This egg later hatched into Reilly's first pokemon - a male chimchar he named Indiana, from ''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, his favorite movie. Rather than start his pokemon journey in Sinnoh as he had originally planned, when his youngest older sister moved to Furoh to become a Nurse Joy at Lenoilia, Reilly was given a chance to follow her. His father equally felt that it would be a good idea for Joy to have a familiar face on the continent, at least until she got used to things, so his parents paid for his fare and Reilly and Indiana began their pokemon journey at Port Barley in Furoh. In Furoh Beginning in Port Barley, Reilly wasted no time jumping into his pokemon journey. Determined to prove himself to his family, he battled everyone he could find willing. He lost multiple times to other trainers with far more experience or a pokemon type advantage. However, when he caught his female electrike, Buttercup, those trainers that used water pokemon to best Indiana were faced with an electric pokemon. Reilly travelled to Gigarte and spent some time there. He had caught an Oddish on the road and traded it to a little girl for his bonsly, which he named Treebeard. He grew tired of being stuck indoors, however, and moved on to Lenoilia, catching a buizel along the way, whom he named Boromir. He visited his sister, Nurse Joy, at the pokemon centre in Lenoilia, for a while, hearing what she had done so far. He learned about her boyfriend, a boy named Jaima, who he had missed by a day, since the kid was out looking for his stolen cyndaquil. Reilly travelled around the immediate area of Lenoilia for a while, spending his nights sleeping outside of the city where it was cleaner or, much to his distaste, at the pokemon centre. He was traversing through town one day when he came upon a man mugging a trainer for his pokemon. Reilly stopped the man, with the help of Indiana (who evolved during the battle), and saved the boy from being mugged. Grateful, the boy gave him a pokemon in thanks, before making his way swiftly from Lenoilia, wanting cleaner air and safer neighborhoods. The pokemon happened to be a shiny doduo, much to Reilly's shock, and he named the bird Lestat, since he was so fast and had one head that seemed quite mad. Reilly learned, during his stay in Lenoilia, about his sister's possible transfer to Arasam. Reilly tried to talk her into going, but she wanted to wait to hear from her boyfriend. When she gained no reply from her call, she transferred, and Reilly went with her, escorting her as they walked to the next town. It was in Arasam, after the pokemon contest, that Reilly finally met his sister's then ex-boyfriend, Jaima Kuonji, and his companions. One in particular was a girl a year younger than him, named Tuesday, who he felt had an unhealthy obsession with books and needed to understand and admit that movies would always be better. This began a rivalry between the two that would continue throughout their journeys. Relationships Nurse Joy (Arasam) Reilly has five older sisters and one younger. The Nurse Joy at the Arasam pokemon centre (recently transferred from the centre in Lenoilia) is the youngest of his five older siblings. His younger sister was still living back home in Sunyshore, and would probably join their mother working at the pokemon centre there. Reilly cares a great deal for his sister, but it doesn't always seem that way, as he often teases her. Still, he's sometimes overprotective, which she finds annoying, because he's her younger brother. Reilly will not be stopped, however, and frequently drops in to visit her, sometimes going far out of his way to see how she is doing. Tuesday Berdison Tuesday Berdison, in Reilly's opinion, is the single most annoying girl in existence. She's stubborn and simply refuses to admit that she is wrong. Movies are far superior to books and much more fun than reading, but Tuesday disagrees with him at absolutely every turn. She doesn't even seem to catch a movie reference if it wasn't first a book, and she often goes on and on about the mistakes a movie made in correspondence with its novel counterpart. Reilly met Tuesday in Arasam, two days before her thirteenth birthday, and just after they had left the Contest Hall. Because of her height, he thought that she was much younger than her actual age, but even once he learned that she was turning 13, he continued to call her such names as "squirt," "kid," and "shortstack." Tuesday finds him just as annoying and their rivalry is becoming legendary. The two battle almost every time they meet and seem to be evenly matched; Reilly's type advantages being matched with Tuesday's ingenious ideas for maneuvers and attack-variations. Despite his original dislike for her and the fact that she remains a stubborn annoyance, Reilly grows fond of meeting up with her, bantering and battling. Equally, they become fond of each other and while they might refuse to admit this, even to themselves, other people, such as Jaima and Meiko, recognize it for what it is and find it hilarious and adorable. Jaima Kuonji Darryn Kellor Meiko Omura Pokemon Indiana :Species: Monferno Gender: Male Level: 36 Nature: Brave Heritage: ::Mother: Infernape Father: Blaziken Weak To: '''Flying, Ground, Water, Psychic '''Known Moves: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Faint, Torment, Blaze Kick (egg move) Phoenix : Species: Growlithe Gender: Female Level: 27 Nature: Gentle Heritage: ''' :: '''Mother: '''Arcanine ' Father: '''Ninetails' Weak To: '''Ground, Rock, Water '''Known Moves: '''Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Safeguard (egg move) Captain Jack Sparrow ("Jackie") : '''Species: '''Sableye '''Gender: '''Male '''Level: '''25 '''Nature: '''Careful '''Heritage: :: Mother: 'Sableye '''Father: ' 'Weak To: '''N/A '''Known Moves: '''Scratch, Leer, Foresight, Night Shade, Astonish, Fury Swipes, Fake Out, Detect, Shadow Sneak, Moonlight (egg move) Boromir :'Species: Buizel Gender: Male Level: 23 Nature: Impish Heritage: ::Mother: Floatzel Father: Weavile Weak To: '''Grass, Electric '''Known Moves: Sonic Boom, Growl, Water Sport, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Pursuit, Swift, Aqua Jet, Fury Swipes (egg move), Slash (egg move) Morgan L'Faye : Species: '''Buneary '''Gender: '''Female '''Level: '''23 '''Nature: '''Naughty '''Heritage: :: Mother: 'Lopunny '''Father: '''Alakazam '''Weak To: '''Fighting '''Known Moves: '''Splash, Pound, Defense Curl, Foresight, Endure, Frustration, Quick Attack, Jump Kick, Encore (egg move), Thunder Punch (egg move) Boxed Pokemon Buttercup :'Species: Electrike Gender: Female Level: 18 Nature: Naive Heritage: ::Mother: Magnetric Father: Ambipom Weak To: '''Ground '''Known Moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Leer, Howl, Quick Attack, Swift (egg move) Treebeard :Species: Bonsly Gender: Male Level: 14 Nature: Relaxed Heritage: ::Mother: Sudowoodo Father: Onix Weak To: '''Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, Grass '''Known Moves: Fake Tears, Copycat, Flail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Rollout (egg move), Sand Tomb (egg move) Lestat :Species: Doduo (Shiny) Gender: Male Level: 14 Nature: Heritage: ::Mother: Father: Weak To: '''Electric, Ice, Rock '''Known Moves: Fake Tears, Copycat, Flail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Rollout (egg move), Sand Tomb (egg move) Category:Partners